Ore no Purinsesu
by analogwatch
Summary: Um, it's a Seiya/Kakyuu that gets just a bit mushy in the second chapter. Please R/R, this is my first fic!
1. longing (prologue)

Ore no Purincessu  
  
Um, yeah. This is a Seiya/Kakyuu fanfiction, written in first person from Seiya's perspective. It gets slightly ecchi in the second chapter, and I do allude to sex in there. I am warning you now. if it makes you feel uncomfortable, turn back now before it is too late! ^^;; The title means "My Princess" in Japanese, and I'm still kind of new to the whole romance genre. This is my first fanfic. Please be nice in the reviews.... ^^;;; This is only the prologue. That's why it's so short....  
  
Erin-baka  
smfanno1@hotmail.com  
http://erintheno1seiyafan.tripod.com/  
  
***********************  
  
I didn't mean for it to happen. None of us did. Kinmokusei was a blossoming planet, as prosperous as Earth if not more so. It just happened one day. The three of us, the Sailorstarlights, the guardians of this planet, were doing our normal tasks --- checking on the Princess, making rounds around the castle, the usual --- when she attacked. Sailorgalaxia, the true emodiment of evil. The legendary golden soldier had chosen our precious home her next target. She struck hard and fast, taking out half of our army in one fell swoop before going for our Princess personally. Kakyuu-hime. . . I couldn't protect her well enough. I screamed for her to run, to get as far away as she could, but she either didn't hear me or she didn't listen. She fell, but miracuously still had her starseed. Finally she fled, but farther than any of us expected. She fled the planet completely, heading for a remote planet on the other side of the galaxy. It was relatively small, as I had never heard of it before. It name was Earth, the home of Eternalsailormoon and her nine soldiers. Little had I known that arriving on that backwater planet would blow my world into a million pieces, along with my heart.  
  
When we arrived on Earth, it became our priority to find our princess. Not much had changed after a few months of searching, except for a few major details. Eternal Sailormoon lost her starseed to Sailorleadcrow and got it back. . .  
  
. . . but as a result, our Princess appeared.  
  
Naturally, this made us very happy; the light of our lives had been given back to us after such a long time. . . I nearly cried, but I immediately fell to my knees when I saw her. My Princess. . . our princess. . . at last. 


	2. satisfaction

Ore no Purincessu  
  
Um, yeah. This is a Seiya/Kakyuu fanfiction, written in first person from Seiya's perspective. It gets slightly ecchi in the second chapter, and I do allude to sex in there. I am warning you now, if it makes you feel uncomfortable, turn back now before it is too late! ^^;; The title means "My Princess" in Japanese, and I'm still kind of new to the whole romance genre. This is my first fanfic. Please be nice in the reviews.... ^^;;; This is the ecchi chapter... ^^;;;  
  
Erin-baka  
smfanno1@hotmail.com  
http://erintheno1seiyafan.tripod.com/  
  
***********************  
  
Kakyuu-hime had begun to live with us after we found her. She slept out on the sofa in the living room every night, and I had begun to worry. It was lonely out there, and she had nobody with her. . . I had decided to make her sleep in my bedroom that night, on my bed. I had the floor, it was no worry to me. I insisted, but she protested.  
  
"Please, Seiya. . . I am fine on the sofa, I really am." She begged me, hoping I would change my mind.  
  
"No, Hime-sama. You'll sleep on my bed, and I'll sleep on the floor next to the bed." I shook my head as she opened her mouth to protest. "That's final, Hime-sama. I'm not going to change my mind." I gathered up my extra set of sheets from the closet in the hall. Navy blue, a muted color. More falming and relaxing than the flaming red I usually preferred, but still one of my favorite colors.  
  
Kakyuu-hime sighed resignedly. "Fine, Seiya. I'll stay in your bed, but only for tonight." She held out her hands. "Let me help you carry those sheets, please."  
  
I smiled, handing her the powder blue comforter. "Here, Hime-sama. Do you have anything to sleep in?" I asked, opening the door to my bedroom. Loaning a pair of pajamas was a small task to someone that was used to risking their life for this woman.  
  
She nodded. "Yes, Yaten has already loaned me nightclothes. Thank you for asking, though." She handed me the comforter as I spread the sheets out on the floor.  
  
I sat for a moment, debating my situation. As a spur of the moment descision, I dropped the comforter, standing up and cupping my hand under her chin, tilting her face to mine. "You don't have to be so polite with me, Kakyuu-hime," I whispered in a low, breathy voice, then pressed my lips to hers in a passionate, hungry kiss. All the love I had ever had for her, all the longing, all the wanting, everything. . . I let it all out in that one kiss. At first, she seemed shocked that I would do such a thing, but after a few moments she reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck. It felt so comforting, so safe in her arms that even after I broke the kiss, I wrapped my own arms around her waist and we just stood there. "I'm sorry for doing that to you, Hime-sama, but--" I stopped, cutt off by two of her delicate fingers placed on my lips.  
  
"I know, Seiya. . . I know you love me. To be quite honest, I love you, as well." she took her fingers off my lips, stroking my cheek with the backs of them. "I've always loved you."  
  
Once again we kissed, just as passionately as the first time. I didn't care if the world ended as long as I was in her arms, and I was sure she felt the same way.  
  
"Umm. . . I'm really sorry to interrupt this. . . " Yaten called softly from the door. "But I came to say goodnight. We have a big day tomorrow, with our final concert and all. . . "  
  
Kakyuu-hime and I hurriedly broke apart, and I wiped the back of my hand hurriedly across my mouth. "Th-thank you, Yaten. . . tell Taiki I said goodnight."  
  
"I would, but he's already asleep." Yaten shrugged. "I just wanted to say goodnight."  
  
"Thank you, Yaten. I appreciate your kidness." Kakyuu-hime smiled.  
  
"You're welcome, Hime-sama. Goodnighte, you two," Yaten called, closing the door behind him.  
  
I picked up Kakyuu-hime's borrowed pajamas from the the bed and handed them to her. "Here you are, Hime-sama." I took my own pajamas out of my closet and blinked at what I saw when I turned back around. Kakyuu-hime had already begun to change her clothes. . . I turned around to once again face the closet, blushing furiously. 'It shouldn't bother me,' I thought to myself. 'I am a woman, after all . . .' I sighed, then began changing myself, hoping she wouldn't comment.  
  
When I had finished, I once again had a surprise, but not quite such a shocking one. Kakyuu-hime had folded up my makeshift bed and was sitting on my usual one. "I'll share the bed with you. Does that work?" She asked, smiling.  
  
That had to have been the best night of my life. Afterwards, just spending the rest of the night in her arms made all those months of pain and searching worth it. I just wanted to spend eternity lying there in her arms under those sheets, feeling loved instead of lost. 


End file.
